


Tired vs. Worried

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Stressed!Stan, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Stan is exhausted, the losers take care of him.
Relationships: The Losers Club & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 11





	Tired vs. Worried

Stan was tired.

He’d been up all night studying, and it showed in the dark circles beneath his eyes, and how he yawned repeatedly throughout the afternoon they spent together.

“You alright, Stan the man?” Richie asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Stan yawned again in response. “A little tired, that’s all.”

“Up late cramming for chem?” Ben asked, a sympathetic look on his face.

He nodded solemnly. “And I still probably bombed it.”

“Hey, you’re too smart to bomb any test,” Eddie said. “If Richie can pass it, you can.”

Richie smacked him on the back of the head, and the two began to bicker amongst themselves, but Bill and Mike both sat down beside Stan then.

“You r-really need to st-stop overworking yours-self, Stan,” Bill told him.

Mike nodded in agreement. “You worry us.”

“I’m fine!” Stan insisted.

Bill wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing the tips of his fingers into Stan’s sides, making him jump.

Mike wiggled fingers over his neck, which made him break into giggles. And after barely a moment of tickling, he was begging for mercy, usually able to take their torment but in too sleepy of a state to handle it, and it wasn’t long until he’d fallen asleep, his head on Mike’s shoulder, and they all shared fond smiles at the sight of him.

When he awoke later in the clubhouse, surrounded by his friends, he wasn’t so tired anymore, and he was also more content than he’d been in a while.


End file.
